Modular and other kinds of drawers are often partitioned by a system of partitions and dividers for facilitating the organization of the content to be stored or for other purposes. One popular type of partitioning system consists of vertical slots on the peripheral wall of the drawer which can receive partitions. The partitions are also provided with slots for receiving dividers possibly made of a mere sheet of steel which may have longitudinal folds for strengthening purposes. This type of system is simple and functional but has various drawbacks. Because of the impacts between the content and the back of the drawer caused by the repeated closing of the drawer, the back can bend backwards and the partitions can then disengage. If the compartments on one side of a partition are loaded while the compartments on the other side of the partition are not, the loads may cause the dividers and the partition to bend and disengage. The dividers are sometimes made of a steel sheet engaging in the slots of the separators. As a result, they may vibrate in the slots of the separators during operation of the drawer and produce an undesirable noise. Furthermore, the dividers move from time to time upwardly in the slots and small articles may get stuck under the divider and even cross it from one compartment to another.
Examples of prior art partitioning systems are given in U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,136 (O'Connor), U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,141 (Raster), U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,651 (Bales), U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,335 (Wilke), U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,106 (Anderson), U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,042 (Burdick), U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,925 (Drengberg), U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,912 (Simonsen), U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,202 (Petrick), U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,731 (Knaack et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,246 (Bross), U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,710 (Takama), U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,856 (Pacetti), U.S. Pat. No. 10 6,073,794 (Bidot), CH patent No. 644,742, DE patent No. 3810531, UK patent No. 2,134,884, and FR patent No. 2,303,722. In general, the partitioning systems are relatively complex, occupy important space in the drawer, require special drawer structural arrangements, are difficult to use, or have elements which may undesirably disengage in certain circumstances.